


Let There Be Laughter, and the Sharing of Pleasures

by Miya_Morana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course once Gwaine discovers Merlin's ticklish he just can’t leave it alone. Where would be the fun in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Laughter, and the Sharing of Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Written for the 'teasing/ tickling' square of my [homebrewbingo card](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/152803.html).

It’s Gwaine who notices first, because Gwaine is the most touchy-feely of them. Even in public, the knight always has an arm wrapped around Arthur’s shoulders or fingers messing up Merlin’s hair, and no one even thinks anything of it because it’s _Gwaine_ , the definition of ‘carelessly inappropriate’ made man. He gets even more handsy when they’re alone, his hand on Arthur’s waist or on Merlin’s thigh even if they’re not doing anything or actually having a serious discussion that should not require any kind of physical contact at all.

Not that either of them complains, because this is just as much a part of Gwaine as the way he laughs or his unconditional loyalty. It’s part of who he is and part of why they love him.

So if course he’s the first one to notice how ticklish Merlin is. And of course once he discovers it he just can’t leave it alone. Where would be the fun in that?

Arthur leans against the bedpost as he watches Gwaine straddling Merlin’s thighs on the mattress, pushing the warlock’s shirt up to tickle the pale skin of his abdomen. Merlin is squirming under him, but laughing loud and uncaringly, not making any real efforts to stop Gwaine, unlike earlier.

They’d been in the middle of a counsel meeting (fortunately only with the other knights of the round table), and Gwaine had started to play with a long feather that had somehow found itself in the knight’s hands. After twirling it between his fingers for a while, he had poked Merlin’s neck with it, making him twitch and giggle and gasp until he’d had just enough. Merlin’s eyes had taken that beautiful golden colour, and the feather turned into smoke in Gwaine’s hand.

Right now, though, Merlin doesn’t seem to mind at all. Gwaine’s holding his wrists pinned to the bed above his head with one hand, but his hold is loose and Merlin could easily get free to try and stop the knight. Who has somehow gotten Merlin’s shirt completely off and is still tickling the warlock’s stomach.

Merlin is arching his back, head thrown backwards, exposing his throat in complete surrender. Laughter rings happily in the room, both Merlin’s and Gwaine’s, and Arthur couldn’t help the smile that’s stretching his lips if he wanted to. Not that he does. 

Merlin and Gwaine look so beautiful like this: happy, seemingly carefree, almost like the young boys Arthur met a few years ago. He was a young boy too, back then, still a prince, still oblivious to the complexity of life and of love. He knows better now, knows how precious what he has is. He cherishes these moments.

Gwaine’s tickles are slowing, Merlin’s squirming is slightly changing into something familiar, something that still sends Arthur’s pulse racing and makes Gwaine’s breath a bit more laboured as his fingers stop teasing and start caressing.

Merlin’s hard, has been for a little while, and his laughter turns into a soft moan when Gwaine grinds down against him. He slips out of Gwaine’s hold then, sitting up to grab Gwaine’s neck and pull him into a kiss. When they break it with a wet noise, both of them turn their heads towards Arthur, looking at him expectantly. 

Arthur’s smile grows wider as he joins them on the bed. They make room for him and he slides easily between their bodies. The rest is all lips and hands, breaths and moans, and the occasional burst of laughter that warms their hearts.


End file.
